Our long-term objective is to understand the mechanisms of interaction between vimentin intermediate filaments (VIF) and the two other cytoskeletal components, microtubules (MTs) and microfilaments (MFs). Our hypothesis is that MT and MF, via motor proteins, guide the formation and the proper distribution of the VIF network. At the same time, the VIF network modulates MT and MF dynamics and behavior.